Nik Ingerman
Nik Ingerman is a leading character of the Descendants storyline and is written by AWESOME512345. Backstory Nik Ingerman is a proud member of the Ingerman clan. He was raised in Berk for all his life with his mother, father and younger brother. Throughout his childhood Nik's family often visits his cousin living on Berserker Island. Throughout this time Nik has developed a strong bond with his cousin Trista, although the two have been distant for the past 5 years prior to the beginning of the story. Nik's clan, the Ingermans, have strong ties in both Berserker Island and Berk, but the members themselves have spread thin over the centuries. Relationships Nik's Mother Nikolas, as his mother still calls him, has an interesting relationship with his mother at times. Even though the two may be more similar than they think, Nikolas feels distant in his mother's overbearing shadow. Nik's mother is the acting chief of Berk, and a valued member of the Berk Council, and he feels such high expectations have been bestowed to him. Nik's Brother Nik and his brother have a strong family bond, and have stayed as close brothers throughout their childhood. There does, however, seem to be some distance between the two beyond the household, but the two still maintain a loving and good relationship. Trista (the ?) Ingerman Throughout his childhood Nik's family often visits his cousin living on Berserker Island. Throughout this time Nik has developed a strong bond with his cousin Trista, although the two have been distant for the past 5 years prior to the beginning of the story. Nik really admires her sister and her constant achievements but grows envious of the name she has earnt for herself in Berserker Island. Nik has had to deal with constant mentions of Tris' achievements from his mother, but is still loving to his cousin anyway. Newt Thorstan Newt and Nik were good friends when they were younger, even though they'd come from different parts of the society. The two had a close friendship as an alliance that lasted throughout elementary before Newt was sent to boarding school in mainland Scotland. Prior to the beginning of the story, school for Newt had finished for the Summer holidays, and Newt was finally allowed to return to Berk. The two hadn't seen each other for three years and Nik's thoughts on Newt have grown more confused about whether their friendship was actually real or just an alliance to get through elementary. Cora Smith Cora has been friends with Nik throughout their childhood since he met Cora at the watering hole about 4-6 years ago. Cora is presumed to have been living 'isolated' with Mr Smith for years beforehand as well. Ever since, Nik feels like Cora is almost a sister to him. Even though the two hadn't been the bestest friends the two had remained close through their struggles, as one of the few kids of their age in Berk. Red Morgan Nik doesn't know of Red prior to the beginning of the story, but only as a girl who moved to Berk from Wingmaiden Island a few weeks prior. Though Nik doesn't remember much of his earlier visits to Berserker Island, there is a chance he might've seen Red when the two were a lot younger but this is yet to be confirmed in the canon. Majapi Hofferson Majapi is another of Nik's friends in Berk. Even though Majapi is a few years senior to him, the two share a passion of reading and generally outsmarting the other. Majapi has also taken up ancient Norse studies, but Nik doesn't share this interest. Nik respects Majapi, and is always intrigued of his ancient Norse findings, however farfetched they might seem. = Category:Descendants Category:Characters Category:Descendants Characters